ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandana Secundus
Beatrix "Bandana" Secundus is the daughter of Fidel Secundus and the interim captain of the Mechane while Julio Scoundrél is on vacation in the Outer Planes. She has become fast friends with Haley Starshine. She usually goes by her nickname, Bandana, rather than her given name, Beatrix.Comic #1066, "Oh Grow Up" Biography Pre-Order Bandana grew up on the Mechane, under the care of her mother Lakaita Secundus, while her father Fidel was the helmsman of the ship. Watching her parents take orders from Julio her whole life, she aspired to command her own ship one day.Comic #959, "It Was Not" When she was a child on the Mechane, Andi would babysit her.Comic #1066, "Oh Grow Up" She was eight years old when Andi joined the crew. ''War and XPs'' Bandana did not appear among the crew of the Mechane when it first appeared to take Elan from Cliffport to Azure City, though she seems to have been on board at that time. Elan and her familiarity when he boarded the Mechane later suggests that they already knew each other from this period.Comic #933, "Getting a Little Carried Away" ''Blood Runs in the Family'' Bandana made her debut near the end of the fifth book, when Julio Scoundrél arrived with the Mechane to rescue to the Order of the Stick just as they were about to be defeated by the Vector Legion. At that time Julio was captain and she was at the helm of the airship. When Juilo left to tour the Upper Planes, he left Bandana in command of the Mechane, with orders to carry the Order of the Stick where ever they need to go.Comic #943, "Everyone Hates Goodbye Scenes" It is possible that Julio's vacation is really a retirement, in which case Bandana would seem to stand to inherit the airship, though he did not leave such instructions and Andi has expressed that she has a better claim to the ship.Comic #1043, "He Assumed It Was a Cholesterol Thing" ''Utterly Dwarfed'' With Bandana in command of the Mechane, first Felix and later Mateo took over the helmsman's duties. She has proven to be an able commander, showing great concern for the lives of her crew. When the Mechane was struck by lightning, she prioritized getting the crew to safety over concerns about damage to the ship.Comic #949, "Method Doctor" During the voyage she and Haley became friends, and Bandana lent Haley her ex-girlfriend's armor which was better suited to the cold weather than Haley's desert attire. She put in at Tinkertown to repair the damage from the lightning strike. There Bandana and Haley were ambushed by Crystal, who had been re-animated as an intelligent(ish) flesh golem by Hieronymus Grubwiggler at the behest of Bozzok.Comic #974, "Except, You Know, That" They were initially unable to harm Crystal due to her damage resistance, but Haley dropped some gold for adamantine weapons. Ultimately they were able to defeat Haley's nemesis when Haley convinced her to betray Bozzok, then lured her out over the garbage disposal pit while Bandana and the Department of Gnomeland Security pulled the trap door, dropping her to the lava below.Comic #981, "Followers Follow" With the repairs done, the Mechane continued north, stopping at the Northern Godsmoot ostensibly to find a cleric to resurrect Durkon, though really the High Priest of Hel had other plans. After the events of the moot, when Roy wants to change course to Firmament, Bandana suffers a near mutiny by her crew, who would prefer air piracy to their current assignment of ferry service for the Order of the Stick.Comic #1028, "Don't Even Ask About Electrum" Upon entering Passage Pass, the Mechane was ambushed by a clan of frost giants.Comic #1050, "Hard Pass". Bandana ignored the advice of Andi to reverse course and retreat, instead heading directly into the pass and increasing speed.Comic #1055, "All Hands on Trend"Comic #1061, "Hangers On" Enraged by the younger captain ignoring her advice, Andi mutinied by knocking her out and took control of the airship. After Bandana came to, and after some poor decisions during the brief captaincy of Andi left them stranded off the pass, Bandana convinced the crew to release her and assumed command again, just in time to use a clever maneuver to rid the ship of the last remaining frost giant boarder. She then employed Julio's "Innocent Traveler" scheme to lighten the load. With Andi back as engineer boosting the engines they were able to get back over the ridge and back to Passage Pass. The Mechane arrived at Firmament later that evening. Current Activities Personality and Traits Bandana is ambitious, an able leader, resolute in duress. She wants to command her own ship some day, and regards her current commission as interim captain of the Mechane as a step in that direction, proving her ability to command. Bandana is a lesbian; she is not currently in a relationship. Powers and Abilities Haley mentioned that Bandana is a "rogue-type". She may be a rogue, or perhaps a bard or even some other class outside the core classes. She may also have taken a prestige class, such as Dashing Swordsman. She was eight years old when Andi joined the crew, and given Andi's 15 years of serviceComic #1043, "He Assumed It Was a Cholesterol Thing" on the ship, she must have been 23 years old at the time she took command of the Mechane. Weapons and Equipment *'Adamantine Short Sword': Bandana kept this short swordComic #988, "Much Less Swordfighting" which was one of the weapons Haley bought from Eartha and Ferdinand's non-magical weapon shop in Tinkertown.Comic #976, "Hard Sell" The hilt of the short sword Bandana bought was brown, as is the weapon she now carries. The dagger Haley bought was grey, so when Bandana mentioned the "snazzy dagger" she got, she misspeaks. The weapon really is the short sword and Haley retained the dagger, which she used later.Comic #1127, "Windfall" *'Map of the Dwarven Lands': This map shows also shows the known airship routes to the dwarven cities, as well as the lands up to the North Pole. References Gallery Bandana.png Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Crew of the Mechane